La Fine
by Bexters
Summary: 'La Fine' is Italian for 'The end' "Tonight will be the last night I'll share a bed with you, Ezio Auditore. So, you better make it count." Ezio/Leo.
1. Chapter 1

_Bek's note_: Hello all, first posted fic. How exciting! Anyway, it's some Leo/Ezi. (Lezio? We should make that happen.) Sucks that my first fic is kinda sad, but what can you do? I hope you enjoy and **DISCLAIMER:** I am in no way associated with _UBISOFT_ and do not own any copyright to the _ASSASSIN'S CREED_ series. (Though if I did, I would totally announce what we already know is canon as publicly canon, yaknowhatImean?)

* * *

><p><strong>La Fine<strong>

Leonardo stepped back and examined his current commission. The noblewoman's portrait needed some work, but there was nothing more he could do today. He set down the paint, left his brushes to soak, and meandered toward his room.

The window to his studio popped open, a familiar face slipping in from the darkness. The white-clad man pulled down his hood to better examine the surroundings for his target. The dim glow of an oil lamp flickered in the artist's bedroom. Ezio smirked and silently crept across the main room. Peeking around the corner, he was delighted with what he saw. Leonardo peeled off his paint splattered clothing, even the ever present red beret. He untied the ribbon around his hair, sandy locks fluttering across his shoulders.

Ezio moved toward the artist, perfectly unnoticed until a floorboard creaked under his weight. Without turning around, Leonardo chuckled and spoke to his visitor. "Ciao, Ezio. Glad to see that you've returned safely. If you came by more often, you would know that that board makes noise at the slightest touch." The assassin heard the biting undertones to the last remark. He slithered up behind his friend, wrapping tanned arms around the pale torso.

"I'm sorry, il mio amore. But you know that I have things that I must do."

Leonardo wiggled out of the hug and turned to face Ezio. "I know. You could at least send word every now and then." His blue eyes were narrowed into angry, unimpressed slits. He tossed his dirty clothes into a heap sitting in the corner of his bed room, his fury toward the assassin seen in the force behind the throw.

Ezio sighed. He already knew this would be a long night. "I said that I was sorry."

"Sorry can't love me."

"I can."

"Not if you're never here."

"Then fine!" Ezio shouted, throwing his arms into the air and pacing back across the room. "Go find someone else who can bite your ankles and get in your way if you want them around so often. I figured that you didn't exactly mind since you always insist that you need space to work."

"That doesn't mean that I only want to see you once a month, if that!"

"Then go fuck Salai! He's always here! He's at your beck and call! Will that work for you?" Ezio regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Instead of another angry retort, the assassin was greeted with silence and wide eyes. He knew what that meant. He knew what was implied by that response. He knew that he didn't like it. "You… you…"

"I-I-I… I'm sorry! But Ezio-" Leonardo stammered.

"I can't believe you!" he hissed. "You're actually sleeping with him?"

"It's not like you're around! And you take courtesans to bed every night of the week!" the artist shouted, hands clenched into fists. Leonardo recognized anger when it came upon his usual calm demeanor and always had to find its source. He wasn't sure if he was angry with Ezio, himself, Salai, or maybe all three of them.

"No! No I don't! After you stopped talking to me for two weeks after you found me with one of them, I've only slept with you! The man who bitched to me about fidelity is fucking that puttana schifo!"

"Salai is _not_ a disgusting whore!"

Until now, the two had been shouting at each other from opposite sides of the room. Ezio removed the space between them, their noses now touching. "Se lui ti ama?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that. Does Salai love you?"

The artist was shocked by the question. "I'm sure he does."

"But," the assassin bent to nibble at the older man's ear, "does he love you like I do?"

"Ezio, please stop. This isn't a competition about who loves me more."

Brushing hair away from Leonardo's face, Ezio's breath ghosted over him. "You must know that I don't like to share."

"And I don't like having to wonder if I'm going to hear that they found your body bloody and mangled in an alley somewhere," he muttered into the assassin's shoulder. "You leave me for months at a time without a hello or goodbye. Salai doesn't. He is here and he doesn't daily engage in activities that will get him killed."

"I wish I could be here everyday."

Leonardo looked up at his lover and friend. "But you can't. I used to be okay with that. Then you were gone longer and longer doing things that got more and more dangerous."

Ezio took hold of the older man's jaw and pressed their lips together. Leonardo tried to pull away, but Ezio's grip was tight. He found his lips being forced open and the young man's tongue snaking in to attack his own. "Mmph! 'Op! 'Zio!"

Satisfied for the moment, Ezio retracted his tongue and licked his lips. "Leonardo, I want you to be exclusively mine. I don't want Salai to have you."

Bracing his hands on a warm chest, Leonardo allowed his head to find solace nuzzled under Ezio's chin. "I can't do that. I want to be with you, but I can't do that when I'm worrying about whether or not you're alive or dead or when you'll be coming back. And I know that I can't stop you from what you're doing." He inhaled deeply before quickly exhaling. "One more night, il mio amore."

"Hmm?" Leonardo could feel the assassin's vocal chords vibrate as he hummed in question.

"Tonight will be the last night I'll share a bed with you Ezio Auditore," the artist gazed up into familiar brown eyes, "so you better make it count."

Ezio's features visibly became solemn, mouth turning into a pained frown. Trying to pull Leonardo closer than he already was, Ezio's fingers clenched the older man's back as if it was the last tangible thing on earth. He laid a kiss upon blonde hair. "Mi dispiace. But trust me; this will be the most important night of my life."

* * *

><p>Tis just an introductory chapter. Ezio's most important night will be coming soon ;) Let me know what you think of this and hopefully I'll finish and upload the stuff I've had sitting on my jumpdrive forever now that school is winding down. Alert me to any glaring errors so I can fix them. Reviews &amp; faves are love. <p>

_Remember: Cannibals are just zombies that won't make the commitment. 3 BEXISAZOMBIE_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Bek's note_: Sorry for the delay, but I just finished up all of my final exams and had lots of school stuff to tend to. Education first, I think they say.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ezio! Mi dio!" Leonardo threw his head back, nails carving scars into Ezio's back. "Y-you're unstoppable. It's… it's – Ah! – th-three times!"<p>

Ezio bit his partner's lips to silence him. "You. Told. Me to. Make. It count." Each word was accentuated with a thrust from the assassin and a moan from the artist.

"You've come three t –Dio! Times. H-how are you h-h-hard again? Mmm," Ezio answered with a sloppy kiss that was less a meeting of lips and more of his tongue running over the artist's lower face.

Continuing his assault on Leonardo's ass, the younger man's head snaked down worry pert nipples between his teeth. Leonardo arched at the sensation, a motion that had become an automatic response over the past hours. Noticing a slight slowing in his partner's thrusts, the artist rocked his hips back, whimpering for complete contact. Ezio smirked at the desperate look on his friend's face. Teasingly, he pulled out until just his tip was inside of Leonardo. The artist was practically crying at the emptiness.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes. Yes-yes-yes-yes _yes_," he gasped while he writhed beneath his partner in need. Using whatever energy he hadn't lost to the energetic assassin, Leonardo pulled himself against Ezio, wrapping his arms around the young man's neck. Ezio found himself surprised when Leonardo propelled himself downward, re-engulfing his dick and eliciting a loud moan. Leonardo continued to do the brunt of the work as the younger man just smirked at him and sucked at his neck.

The artist was sucking in air like it was ceasing to exist. "Ezio…." Leonardo moved himself in more rapid succession, grinding his hips when Ezio was completely inside of him. "I'm going to… to…"

"Go ahead, come for me," Ezio grunted. "I'm about to come too."

Leonardo's head snapped back so fiercely Ezio swore he heard his partner's neck snap loud enough to indicate a break. Reaching down to his cock, Leonardo was surprised to find the assassin's hand already there, starting to pump in time to his thrusts.

"Ezio! Ezio! _Mi dio, Ezio_!" Leonardo's shrill cries filled the room, engulfing the pair in ecstasy.

Ezio came for the fourth and final time before removing himself from the older male. Leonardo collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. Placing a kiss atop a sweaty blonde head, the assassin grinned mischievously. "What would he do if he saw us like this?"

"Salai?" Leonardo panted, "He'd be furious with me, refuse to speak to me for weeks. He would like to be angry with you but he knows you could hand him his ass on a silver platter." Rolling over to be face to face with Ezio, he pointed a finger. "But he won't because we made a deal."

Brown eyes rolled. "Here I thought I could change your mind by fucking you senseless."

Leonardo didn't find the slight joking tone at all amusing. "Unless you can change everything about who you are and what you do, no amount of anything can change my mind." He sighed, eyes starting to water. "It's for the best, that's what I keep telling myself. What we're doing now, this… it's not healthy. It's not good. Neither of us should be living like this."

Ezio's heart broke when he saw his close friend cry. Running his hand through Leonardo's hair, he shushed him. "Just tell me that you don't want me to go, and I won't."

"Until you eventually do leave because I know that you will." The complain was stifled due to his mouth being buried in the crook of the assassin's neck. It was bitter, but they both knew it was true.

Gently tugging Leonardo's chin, Ezio laid a soft kiss upon swollen lips. "Getting out of this bed will be the hardest thing I will have to do in my life. Ciao, mi amo. _Io ti amerò sempre._"

"I will always love you too, Ezio," the older man whispered back, fighting more tears. He watched as Ezio picked his clothing off the floor and redressed as he walked out, not once glancing back.

* * *

><p>This is kind of short (a measly 680 words) and I apologize. It was also written in segments at different times so it may have seemed choppy. I also chose to open in the middle of their sexual exploits so I didn't get to have fun foreplay times ;)<p>

I hope that you still enjoyed. There is still one more chapter to come. Reviews and faves are love.

_~BEXISAZOMBIE_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bek's note_: Last Chapter. Things work out though, I suppose, so it's okay.

Shall reiterate that I own no copyright to Assassin's Creed or the characters used in this story.

* * *

><p>Ezio left through the same window he entered and climbed to sit atop Leonardo's roof. He didn't let Leonardo see due to the fact that the assassin didn't want the artist to feel any worse, but he had been biting back tears the entire way back. Now, alone in the wee hours of the night, Ezio allowed himself to cry. The last time he remembered feeling this bad was when his family was murdered. Since then he had just pushed any emotion to the back of his head, a practice he was repeatedly told unhealthy.<p>

Pounding one fist into the roof, Ezio wiped his eyes with the other, feeling ashamed of crying. Finding his legs too weak to support him for anytime longer than probably five to ten minutes, the assassin laid back against the cold roof and dozed off.

When he awoke, the sun was creeping up the horizon to illuminate Italy. He sat up, slowly trying to recall the events of the night prior. The first few major events slowly came back, with everything else flying back in minute detail once the basic frame was constructed. Ezio forced himself up and raced across rooftops. He moved mainly on memory. Eventually he kicked open the window the house Salai had recently began living in. Leonardo asked him to help his assistant move in, and Ezio never could say no to those pleading blue eyes.

Landing on the side of a work area reminiscent of Leonardo's, Ezio scanned the room for the entrance to a bedroom. He silently crept to the presumed room and yanked the blanket off Salai's nearly naked body. Pulling the apprentice up by the hair, Ezio growled in his ear. "Tell me that you love him."

Salai flailed wildly. "Humph, mgrph, Wha?" His arms thrashed for hold on his attacker. "_Merda!_ Lemme go! Wha d'you want?"

"You heard me. Tell me that you love Leonardo." Ezio pulled harder. "Tell me!"

Salai screeched. "I do! I do! Christ, let me go! Augh, I love Maestro, I promise!"

"Do not do anything to hurt him. I will kill you if I hear that you do." The assassin threw the young man back to his bed and quickly departed.

* * *

><p>Leonardo lay in bed for what seemed like lifetimes after Ezio left. He had cried himself to sleep, heart aching and stomach twisting. He felt so sick and pained about the events of the previous night that it seemed to him like Ezio had died. Half of him wondered if he had done the right thing, letting go of the assassin. The other half insisted that severing the love affair would provide for a healthier relationship with someone else.<p>

The last tolling of church bells had chimed eleven and judging by the sunlight streaking across his bed, it was nearly noon.

"Maestro! _Maestro!_"

Salai's voice bounded through the workshop as soon as the door opened. Leonardo heard his assistant shuffling about the main room, most likely looking for him.

"Maestro?"

"Mmph," was the most the artist could manage sandwiched between his sheets, though he knew that Salai wouldn't hear him.

Realizing his master wasn't in the large room of the workshop, Salai could be heard wandering up the short flight of stairs connecting the main room to the bedroom.

"Maestro?" the apprentice saw the tip of dirty blonde hair sticking out from the top of the bed sheets. "Leonardo?" The artist heard the worry in his apprentice's voice. Salai ran to Leonardo's bedside and yanked away the linens to reveal his master's face smothered in the pillow. Salai brushed a curtain of hair away from the older man's face. "Are you alright?"

Leonardo nodded. "I am fine." Mustering enough energy, he managed to force himself into a sitting position. Slowly looking at his assistant, Leonardo wet his mouth before asking the question Ezio had posed to him the night prior. "Salai…"

"Yes, maestro?"

"Do… do you love me? I mean… I mean, purely, truly, without a doubt l-love me?"

Salai's eyes widened. "You know Maestro, I had the strangest dream…" He stopped when he noticed the seriousness in his master's blue eyes and smiled softly. His hand ran through his lover's hair. "Of course I do, Leonardo," he answered, finishing by placing a chaste kiss on bright red lips. "I love you terribly so. Why do you ask?"

Shaking his head, Leonardo fell into the young man's embrace. "No reason," he muttered into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Salai's neck, kissing his collarbone and working up his neck. "_Te Amo,_ Salai. _Te amo anoche_."

* * *

><p>I feel like I now must go and write a ton of sickeningly sweet EzioLeo fluff to balance this, haha. I hope you all enjoyed!

Reviews and faves are love.

_~BEXISAZOMBIE_


End file.
